Theodore Ragnar Foryx
Theo is a juvenate vampyre of the Foryx Coven played by FallenNinja4 . He was sired by Mathus Mortyga-Foryx. His favored combat method is shadow magic or sciomancy. Description Pysical Appearance He wears the same uniform as other juvinates besides an emerald ring signifying his servitude to Mathus. He also carries a leatherbound book containing spells, notes, and observations as well as a low-quality splitbark wand. He is 5' 8" tall'',' '''148 lbs., and has thick black hair with a full beard on his face. Personality Since he first became a vampyre, he wanted to gain more magical power within himself. He trys to learn all the aspects of Vampyric and runic magic he can, and practices it continuously. He will gladly take anything that could make him into a more powerful vampyre, however he will not betray the Foryx. He does not question the power of his better vampyres, and he respects his elders greatly. He wants to do what he can to support his house because he cares about the vampyres in it, and will proudly serve for the betterment of the Foryx Coven. History Human Years Theo grew up in Varrock, where his parents Rae and Jon Ragnar encouraged him to study magic to build up a career for himself. He was able to cast basic water spells at the age of 16, and continued his personal education in water magic for another 15 years. After he was confident enough of his magical capabilities, he started doing private research contracts for other people. These research contracts ranged from creating water spells, finding artifacts, building magical defenses, and various other projects. He lived a happy life as a free-lance wizard, passionate about his work and meeting new people in different places. His most important contract for his magical knowledge however came about a year or so before he became a vampyre. He was asked to find valuable Icyenic artifacts from Hallowvale, which contained a large amount of magical power. He spent months trying to find out if anything survived the destruction of Hallowvale, and according to his resources a Morytanian tomb still contained some of the artifacts he was looking for. Once he found this out, he scrounged up as much gold as he could to travel to Paterdomus and hire a guide to take him to the tomb. The Encounter with the Foryx Once Theo found the tomb, he noticed that there were red markings which represented Drakan's house written and placed throughout the tomb. Despite this, he was convinced that artifacts could be hidden deep within the tomb, and he pressed on with his guide. Whenever they got to what looked like a throne room, however, Theo's party was attacked by a vampyre named Vacua. Vacua killed Theo's guide and pinned him to the ground before he could cast any magic to defend himself. He questioned Theo's presence in the tomb of a Vyrelord. Theo managed to cough up an explaination stating he was looking for artifacts from Hallowvale before Mathus arrived. Mathus sent Vacua away and attacked Theo telepathically. Theo only resisted a few minutes before his mind caved in, after which Mathus started changing his memories. He managed to convince Theo that he killed the guide and erased any memory of him entering Morytania or seeing Mathus and Vacua. At that point he sent Theo into the Archives, where he started his life as a newly turned Vampyre. Vampiric Youth A week after he was captured, Mathus gave him his job as an assistant to the archivists where he would write, copy, and move books and scrolls. Though Theo's memories of being human were hazy as a juvenile, he still knew his love and fondness for magic, and because of that he studied in Mathus's Library whenever he could. He continuously took notes in a personal spellbook he managed to make, and practiced spellwork daily. He spent half a century studying wards and glyph magic, mastering it in what would have been most of an average wizard's lifetime. He then started practicing shadow magic. When he became a juvinate, he was capable of performing mid-level combat spells with shadow, as well as activating his wards with shadow magic. He even constructed a splitbark wand that allowed him to cast spells more freely. He wanted more, however, and after all his time privately studying, he decided he needed a teacher. Additional Facts *Theo's last name, "Ragnar" is Fremennik. He inherited it from his great grandfather, who was banished from the Fremennik tribe for using runic magic to grow crops quickly. *Theo's name out of character is based off of FallenNinja4's very first mage character, who was discontinued. The two characters are not the same. Category:Male Category:Morytania Category:Foryx Category:Vampyre Category:Dark Magic user